My Feeling
by KonoHaru
Summary: Sakura diberi tugas untuk pergi ke Kirigakure. Ia harus membantu para medic-nin disana. Ia kemudian mendapat beberapa teman baik disana. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke datang ke Kirigakure. Itu membuat Sakura kembali teringat akan perasaanya. Apakah Sakura akan membiarkan perasaannya atau ia akan membuang perasaannya itu? /gak bisa bikin summary/ don't like don't read/ LAST CHAPTER UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

Hi, kali ini aku nyoba bikin fic lagi setelah menelantarkan fic fic lainnya *dichidori* tapi yang kali ini aku janji bakal diselesaikan kok :'v

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, ide pasaran, Sasukenya lama munculnya, dll.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hari ini hari yang cerah seperti biasanya. Perang telah berlalu. Desa-desa _shinobi_ pun telah berdamai. Kini kami saling bantu-membantu satu sama lainnya. Seperti hari ini, aku, Haruno Sakura ditugaskan oleh Tsunade-_sama_ atas perintah Hokage-_sama_ untuk pergi ke Kirigakure. Para ninja disana kekurangan pasukan medis untuk menolong korban perang. Aku ditugaskan untuk pergi ke sana sendiri. Kami tidak bisa mengirim banyak orang, karena di Konoha pun membutuhkan tenaga medis. Aku sama sekali belum pernah kesana, sehingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan disana.

Setelah sekian lama perjalanan, aku akhirnya sampai disana. Keadaannya masih sedikit kacau akibat perang yang baru saja berakhir. Lalu ada seorang _kunoichi_ yang menghampiriku.

"Apakah kau Haruno Sakura-_san_?" Tanya _kunoichi_ Kirigakure itu.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawabku.

"Syukurlah, kami sudah menunggu kehadiranmu disini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, apakah aku terlambat? Maafkan aku" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena sepertinya aku terlambat. Soalnya tadi aku sempat tersesat sih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, akan kuantar kau ke tenda-tenda medis" ajaknya.

Kemudian ia berjalan mendahuluiku. Akupun mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia berhenti di suatu tempat yang disana terdapat banyak tenda.

_"Sepertinya itu tenda medisnya" _ batinku. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang sedang membawa tandu untuk mengangkat orang yang mengalami luka-luka. Ada juga yang berjalan kearah tenda dengan pincang.

"Masuklah kedalam!" kata _kunoichi_ tadi mempersilakanku sambil menunjuk tenda yang ada disampingnya. Aku segera masuk kedalam. Ada beberapa orang disana. Aku segera melakukan tugas yang diberikan Tsunade-_sama_ kepadaku.

Setengah haripun berlalu.

"Istirahatlah, kau bisa melanjutkan lagi nanti" kata salah seorang _medic-nin_ dari Kirigakure.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak begitu lelah. Lagipula masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan" jawabku. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya istirahat disaat masih banyak orang yang menderita kan?

"Tapi kalau kau kelelahan, kau yang akan sakit. Dan itu malah lebih merepotkan lagi. Karena tidak ada yang membantu kami disini. Kemampuanmu lebih diandalkan, Haruno-_san_" paksa _medic-nin_ itu.

"Ta-tapi, aku masih sanggup melakukan pekerjaanku ini" kataku.

"Sudah cepat sana istirahat!" paksa _medic-nin_ itu lagi. Lalu dia memanggil seseorang untuk menemaniku istirahat. Sebelum aku menolak, orang itu telah menarikku pergi dari tenda. Orang itu adalah seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, dan ia adalah seorang _medic-nin _juga.

"Namaku Kaori, salam kenal ya Sakura-_chan_. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya nya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah salam kenal. Ya boleh saja, teman-temanku juga biasanya memanggilku begitu. Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Kaori-_chan_" jawabku sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" lanjutku.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat teman-temanku. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" katanya sambil kembali menarik tanganku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang jika bisa bertemu dengan mereka" jawabku dengan semangat. Sejujurnya aku senang karena dengan begini, aku bisa mendapat teman-teman baru.

Lalu aku diajak Kaori-_chan_ untuk masuk ke sebuah bangunan. Didalamnya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat akrab satu sama lain.

"Ini adalah tempat perkumpulanku dengan teman-temanku. Kami menyebut tempat ini sebagai markas kami" jelas Kaori-_chan_ padaku.

"Teman-teman, aku membawa teman baru. Dia adalah _medic-nin _yang datang dari Konoha untuk membantu masyarakat desa ini loh…" teriak Kaori-_chan_ pada orang-orang disana.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal semuanya" kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Waaahh, kau dari Konoha? Keren!" ucap seorang gadis yang kelihatannya juga seumuran denganku. Dia lalu mendekatiku sambil berkata,

"Aku Ayame. Salam kenal yaaa… senang deh bisa berkenalan sama ninja Konoha" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe, aku juga senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" kataku sambil tertawa dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian aku juga berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Kelihatannya mereka adalah orang yang ramah. Setelah berkenalan, aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku bersama mereka. Kami berbagi cerita mengenai peperangan yang baru saja usai.

"Hei… perang kan sudah selesai, desa-desa _shinobi_ juga sudah berdamai. Kalau kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat setelah masalah di desa masing-masing sudah selesai, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kaori-_chan_ pada semuanya.

"Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana. Konoha adalah desa yang memiliki kontribusi terbesar dalam perang. Semenjak perang, aku telah mengidolakan Konohagakure…" kata seorang laki-laki bernama Arata.

"Kalau aku sih, aku ingin pergi ke Sunagakure..." kata Kaori-_chan_ dengan semangat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ayame-_chan_.

"Kau tau, saat perang, Gaara-_kun_ terlihat sangat kereeeen. Karena itulah… aku… yah, kau mengerti kan?" jawab Kaori-_chan_. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

_ "Dia adalah fans Gaara ya?" _batinku. Menurutku wajar saja jika Gaara memiliki fans dari tempat yang jauh darinya. Sebelum perang pun ia sudah memiliki penggemar. Apalagi sekarang ini. Kontribusi nya pada peperangan bisa dibilang cukup besar. Ditambah lagi dia adalah seorang Kazekage.

"Untuk bertemu Gaara sepertinya agak sulit. Dia itu Kazekage. Dia pasti sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusan desa…" kataku pada Kaori-_chan_.

"Iya juga sih… tapi dengan melihat desa tempatnya tinggal saja aku sudah senang…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini aneh ya?" kata Ayame-_chan_.

"Apa yang salah dengan menyukai seseorang? Wajarkan kalau aku menyukai Gaara-_kun_. Lagipula dia orang yang keren, hebat, dan juga tampaaaan" kata Kaori-_chan_ dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini tidak normal sehingga menganggap aku ini aneh?" lanjutnya.

"Enak saja! Aku ini masih normal tau! Tapi untukku sih tidak perlu yang jauh-jauh. Disini kan juga ada seorang 'pangeran'. Meskipun kontribusi nya pada perang tidak terlalu menonjol, tetapi dia adalah orang yang hebat" kata Ayame-_chan_ membela dirinya.

"Pangeran?" tanyaku.

"Iya pangeran. Dia disebut seperti itu bukan karena dia keturunan bangsawan atau apapun itu. Tapi karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kemampuannya yang hebat yang dapat menarik banyak perhatian gadis-gadis desa ini. Dia memiliki banyak sekali penggemar disini…" jelas Ayame-_chan_. Penjelasannya pun malah mengingatkan ku pada Sasuke-_kun_. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang. Dia baru saja pulih dari luka-lukanya. Aku harap dia mendapat istirahat yang cukup.

_"Ah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan Sasuke-kun? Ini akan membuatku menjadi semakin sulit untuk melupakannya… Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, apakah aku harus membiarkan perasaanku ini, atau menghapus perasaan ini… Ahhhh aku pusing memikirkannya" _batin ku. Sementara itu, Kaori-_chan_ dan Ayame-_chan_ masih melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hah… dia itu menyebalkan. Lagipula kau akan mendapat banyak saingan loh…" kata Kaori-_chan_ pada Ayame-_chan_.

"Loh, Gaara kan juga memiliki banyak fans…" balas Ayame-_chan_.

"Tapi setidaknya fansnya itu tidak tinggal disini…" kata Kaori-_chan_.

"Huh, memangnya disini fansnya hanya kamu saja?" balas Ayame-_chan_ lagi. Dan dimulailah perdebatan antara mereka berdua.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdebat?" tanya Arata dengan maksud untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka itu.

"Kau laki-laki tidak usah ikut campur!" sahut mereka berdua serempak. Aku hanya bisa _sweat drop _melihat mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ayame-_chan_ yang tiba-tiba menghentikan perdebatannya.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" jawab Ayame-_chan_ dengan nada jahil.

"E-eh, i-itu…" sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, tiba-tiba seseorang datang memanggilku dan Kaori-_chan_. Ia berkata bahwa istirahat kami sudah usai dan kami diminta tolong untuk kembali mengobati para korban. Aku segera menarik tangan Kaori-_chan_ untuk kembali ke tenda medis.

Sesampainya di sana, aku segera menghampiri para korban. Mengobati luka-luka mereka dan merawat mereka. Aku bekerja sampai sekitar jam 10 malam.

"Haruno-_san_, pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kau pergi beristirahat di tempat penginapan yang sudah disediakan untukmu" kata salah seorang _medic-nin_.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera merapihkan barang-barangku" kata ku sambil segera mengambil barang-barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau lihat orang disana?" tanya _medic-nin _itu sambil menunjuk kearah seorang laki-laki.

"Dia yang sudah ku beri tugas untuk mengantarmu ke penginapan. Dia juga yang akan membantumu di sini. Jadi kalau kau mau pergi kemana-mana, minta antarkan saja padanya" lanjutnya.

"Ok. Aku mengerti. Terimakasih banyak" kataku sambil membungkukan badanku. Setelah itu aku berpamitan dengan orang-orang disana dan kemudian berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Pe-permisi… seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah ditugaskan untuk mengantarku" kata ku agak ragu. Orang itu segera menoleh kebelakang setelah mendengar suaraku.

"Oh, kau Haruno Sakura ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh, iya. Salam kenal" kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Shinji. Ayo ikut denganku. Kita akan pergi ke penginapan kan?" katanya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

"I-iya" kataku sambil mengikutinya.

Perjalanan ke penginapan tidak begitu jauh dari tenda medis. Begitu aku masuk ke bangunan penginapan, aku segera mengambil kunci untuk kamar yang sudah dipesankan untukku. Laki-laki bernama Shinji itu pun segera mengantarku ke kamarku.

"Aku sendiri akan tidur di kamar ini" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah kamar disebelah kamarku.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku saja" lanjutnya.

"Eh, kau tidak pulang kerumahmu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau aku pulang, nanti kau akan kerepotan. Lagipula aku memang sudah disuruh untuk menginap disini supaya kau bisa dengan mudah menghubungiku" jelasnya.

"Begitu ya… kenapa kau harus repot-repot ditugaskan seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan medis, ditambah lagi kau adalah salah satu _medic-nin_ terbaik dari Konoha. Tentu saja kami juga akan memberikan penjagaan khusus untukmu" jawabnya.

"Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Aku pun juga segera memasuki kamarku. Lalu aku menaruh barang-barangku di kamar dan segera membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Hari ini lumayan melelahkan. Selain karena perjalanan kemari, jumlah korban yang harus kutangani juga lumayan banyak. Itu membuatku terlelap dalam sekejap.

**~To Be Continued~**

Ternyata jadinya dikit juga :'v yasudah lah, chapter selanjutnya mungkin lebih banyak. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya abal, gaje, dll. Idenya juga pasaran :'v  
Terimakasih bagi yang udah mau membaca, tinggalkan jejak yaaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aku udah janji pasti yang kali ini fic nya ga ditelantarin kan? Nah sebagai buktinya aku update chapter selanjutnya... Oke, langsung baca aja ya

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, ide pasaran, Sasukenya lama munculnya, dll.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sinar matahari menembus gorden yang masih menutup rapat jendela kamar penginapan yang aku tempati. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat kearah jam dinding, waktu menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke tenda medis lagi. Aku hanya memiliki waktu satu jam.

_"Semoga 1 jam cukup untuk bersiap-siap" _batinku seraya mengambil pakaian dan handuk. Kemudian aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu, aku segera mempersiapkan barang barangku dan kemudian bersiap untuk pergi ke tenda medis.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah semua…" gumamku. Aku segera memakai tasku dan membuka pintu kamarku. Kemudian aku mengunci pintunya dari luar dan memasukkan kuncinya kedalam tas. Baru beberapa langkah aku meninggalkan kamarku, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku.

"Sakura…" panggil suara itu. Aku menoleh kebelakang yang merupakan asal suara tersebut.

"Shinji-_san_? Ada apa?" tanyaku kepada pemilik suara tadi.

"Aku akan menemanimu pergi ke tenda medis, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan mengambil tasku. Dan juga, jangan memakai suffiks-_san, _terlalu formal." katanya sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya. Selang beberapa saat, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tas.

"Nah, ayo pergi" katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"T-tunggu, kenapa harus menemaniku segala?" tanyaku.

"Itu kan tugasku…" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri, aku sudah tau jalannya" kataku lagi.

"Sudah, tidak usah protes… Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu kalau kau pergi sendiri" jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa harus menggandeng tanganku?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" kali ini ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepadaku.

"I-itu…" aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Matanya menatap mataku. Melihatnya membuatku kembali teringat Sasuke-_kun_. Mata mereka mirip. Karena itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Kulihat ada beberapa gadis yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Itu apa?" tanya Shinji padaku.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh…" jawabku.

"Eh? Siapa?" katanya sambil mencari-cari orang yang kumaksud. Saat ia menoleh kearah gadis-gadis tadi, tatapan mereka berubah.

"Kyaaaa, dia melihat kemari…" teriak salah satu gadis itu. Kemudian disusul dengan teriakan gadis-gadis yang lain.

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka, mereka selalu seperti itu. Ayo pergi, nanti kita bisa terlambat" katanya sambil kembali menarik tanganku.

"Eh? Selalu seperti itu? Maksudnya?" tanyaku lagi. Tetapi ia tidak menjawabnya. Akhirnya aku sampai di tenda medis, aku segera masuk untuk melakukan pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahatku pun tiba. Kaori-_chan_ mengajakku untuk pergi lagi ketempat teman-temannya. Aku meng-iyakan ajakannya.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Tanya seseorang dengan tiba-tiba saat aku baru saja mau pergi dengan Kaori-_chan_. Aku dan Kaori-_chan_ segera menoleh ke asal suara.

"EH?! Shinji-_kun_? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Kaori-_chan_ dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dingin.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, itu juga bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kaori-_chan_ dengan wajah sebal. Ia lalu menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi menjauhi Shinji.

"Kamu kenal dia?" tanyaku.

"Semua orang di desa ini kenal dia…" jawab Kaori-_chan_.

"Dia terkenal ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya memang. Kau masih ingat pangeran yang kemarin disebut-sebut oleh Ayame? Nah, dialah orangnya…" jelas Kaori-_chan_ padaku.

"Eh? Jadi dia orangnya?" jawabku agak terkejut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shinji-_san_ memang memiliki wajah yang tampan sih.

"Iya… tapi sifatnya dingin. Selain dingin dia juga SANGAT menyebalkan" kata Kaori-_chan_ sambil menekankan kata 'sangat'.

"Menyebalkan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau lihat saja tadi… Ih sifatnya itu membuatku kesal. Kadang dia juga sombong karena ia terkenal. Ya memang sih, dia itu hebat. Dan aku aku wajahnya itu….tampan. Tapi tetap saja dia itu menyebalkaaaan…" kata Kaori-_chan_ sambil marah-marah.

"Jadi kau tidak suka orang yang bersifat dingin seperti itu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku sih tidak masalah dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek. Tapi sifat sombongnya membuatku muak" jawab Kaori-_chan_ dengan kesal.

"Begitu ya? Tapi selama bersamaku, dia tidak seperti itu…" kataku pada Kaori-_chan_.

"Yah mungkin sifat menyebalkannya itu belum terlihat olehmu" jawab Kaori-_chan_ sambil memasuki markas yang kemarin kami kunjungi. Ia segera menghampiri Ayame-_chan_ yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang yang super menyebalkan seperti Shinji-baka itu…" kata Kaori-_chan_ pada temannya itu.

"Eh? Aku sih hanya sekedar menyukai wajahnya dan kemampuannya saja. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak begitu menyukainya juga. Aku hanya kagum saja. Seperti perasaan _fans_ kepada idolanya. Bukan berarti aku memiliki perasaan cinta seperti itu" jelas Ayame-_chan_ sambil menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Ya baguslah kalau begitu, dia itu orang yang super menyebalkan. Melihatnya membuatku ingin menonjoknya…" kata Kaori-_chan_ dengan kesal.

"Tapi dia itu tampan lohh…" kata Ayame-_chan_ sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Tuh kan, kau itu masih saja membela nya" jawab Kaori-_chan_ sebal.

"Tapi itukan fakta…" kata Ayame-_chan_.

"Iya, tapi kenyataan bahwa dia itu menyebalkan juga merupakan fakta" jawab Kaori-_chan_.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa bersama dengannya Sakura?" lanjut Kaori-_chan_.

"Oh, dia bilang dia mendapat tugas untuk mengantarku" kataku sambil duduk di samping Ayame-_chan_.

"Kau beruntung…" kata Ayame-_chan_ padaku.

"Eh, maaf kalau membuatmu cemburu…" aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Ayame-_chan_.

"Tidak… aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku cuma nge-_fans_ dengannya" kata Ayame-_chan_ sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Iya benar, tenang saja… Kalau kamu jadi pacarnya juga tidak masalah kok, hehehe…" kata Ayame-_chan_ sambil tertawa kecil.

"E-eh aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana"

"Tidak! Jangan sampai seperti itu. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan" sambung Kaori-_chan_.

"Apa kau cemburu?" kata Ayame-_chan_ dengan wajah yang polos.

"TIDAK! Untuk apa aku cemburu? SIAPA JUGA YANG MENYUKAI MAKHLUK ANEH DAN MENYEBALKAN ITU?" teriak Kaori-_chan_ yang membuat orang-orang menoleh padanya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya apa kau cemburu atau tidak. Aku tidak berkata kalau kau menyukainya…" jawab Ayame-_chan_.

"E-eh, y-ya itu sih… kan kamu bilang apakah aku cemburu atau tidak. Itukan sama saja kau menuduh aku menyukainya…"

"Belum tentu juga seperti itu… Jangan-jangan kau memang menyukainya ya?" ledek Ayame-_chan_.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK" teriak Kaori-_chan_ lagi. Aku hanya bisa _sweat drop_ melihat mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Pekerjaanku hari ini selesai. Sudah banyak orang yang sembuh. Aku sangat senang mengetahui hal itu. Aku segera mengambil barang barangku dan bersiap untuk kembali ke penginapan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shinji-_san_ padaku.

"Sudah…" jawabku sambil memasukkan barangku kedalam tas.

"Kalau besok aku tidak bisa menemanimu, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya nya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak apa apa…" jawabku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, aku sudah mulai tau daerah disini. Kalau aku tidak tau, aku bisa tanya Kaori-_chan_ kok?"

"Begitu ya, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi untuk beberapa hari…" katanya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke Sunagakure. Aku akan menemani Mizukage untuk pergi ke Suna. Kami akan mengadakan kerja sama. Setelah itu kami akan ke Konoha juga" jelasnya.

"Konoha juga?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau merindukan desa mu ya?" tanyanya kembali padaku.

"Y-ya, tapi aku kan juga akan kembali kesana nanti…" jawabku.

"Hn. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada orang disana, kau bisa menitipkannya padaku" tawarnya padaku.

"Katakan saja pada Tsunade-_sama_ dan Kakashi-sen… maksudku Hokage-_sama_ bahwa misi disini berjalan dengan baik"

"Tidak ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" jawabku sambil memakai tasku.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku ingin melepaskan tarikannya tapi aku tidak tau harus memberikan alasan apa.

Keesokan harinya, saat aku ingin pergi ke tenda medis, Shinji-_san_ berpamitan denganku.

"Akan kusampaikan pesanmu"

"Terimakasih banyak, Shinji-_san_" kataku.

"Tidak usah pakai suffiks-_san_, terlalu formal. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?" ucapnya padaku.

"Eh, ta-tapi jadi terkesan tidak sopan…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan orang terhormat, tidak perlu bicara terlalu sopan padaku. Yang orang terhormat itu kan kamu. Kamu adalah salah satu _medic-nin_ terhebatkan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak begitu juga. Aku bukan orang terhormat kok" jawabku.

"Hn, terserah saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa… Sakura" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Eh? S-sampai jumpa… Shinji-sa… maksudku Shinji…-_kun_"

Setelah ia pergi, aku segera pergi ke tenda medis. Aku kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku seperti biasanya. 5 hari kemudian, Shinji-_kun_ kembali ke Kirigakure. Ia dan beberapa orang terluka. Menurut penjelasan mereka, saat perjalanan kembali dari Konoha, mereka bertemu dengan musuh yang cukup kuat. Untung saja mereka bisa mengatasinya. Aku dan beberapa _medic-nin _lain segera mengobati mereka.

"Sakura… Terimakasih sudah mengobati luka ku" ucap Shinji-_kun_ padaku.

"Sama-sama, lagipula ini memang misiku" jawabku.

"Maaf, aku jadi menambah bebanmu" katanya lagi.

"Tidak, itu bukan masalah kok" aku tersenyum padanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan masalah. Aku jadi teringat kata Kaori-_chan_. Menurutku dia tidak menyebalkan. Bahkan dia orang yang baik.

Setelah pulih, ia kembali melakukan tugasnya untuk menemaniku. Lama lama aku menjadi semakin dekat dengannya. Kami juga sering bercerita tentang peperangan. Tapi terkadang aku juga mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari fansnya.

_"Dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Sasuke-kun" _gumam ku.

_"Tapi sifat Sasuke-kun lebih dingin dan cuek…"_

_"Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Sasuke-kun lagi?" _gumamku kesal. Sampai saat ini pun aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada perasaanku. Meskipun aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ tidak membalas perasaanku, tapi menghilangkan perasaan ini tidak mudah.

"Sakura…" suara Shinji-_kun_ memecah lamunanku.

"Eh? Ada apa?" kataku.

"Apakah kau memiliki orang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya.

"EH? K-kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" jawabku terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu saja…"

"I-itu… entahlah. Aku tidak tahu" jawabku.

"Begitu ya…" ucapnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku? Sepertinya… ada…"

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Rahasia…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau memberitahu" jawabku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, saat aku keluar dari tenda medis, aku mendengar suara berisik. Saat aku melihatnya, banyak _shinobi_ yang sedang bertarung. Ternyata mereka adalah teman-teman dari _shinobi_ yang menyerang Shinji-_kun_ pada saat kembali dari Konoha. Mereka menyerang desa ini. Aku segera berlari untuk membantu. Mereka musuh yang cukup kuat. Sementara cakra ku hanya tinggal sedikit. Karena aku hampir menggunakan seluruhnya untuk menyembuhkan korban yang ada. Luka mereka cukup parah.

Saat aku sedang melawan musuh, aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang terjatuh. Ia terluka parah. Aku segera menghampirinya untuk mengobatinya. Tanpa aku sadari ada musuh yang menghampiriku. Ia melemparkan beberapa kunai kearahku. Aku tidak bisa menghindar karena jaraknya sudah sangat dekat. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, aku melihat darah berceceran didepanku. Tapi kunai-kunai tadi tidak ada yang mengenaiku. Aku melihat Shinji-_kun_ didepanku. Dialah yang terkena kunai-kunai tadi. Lalu ia melepaskan kunai-kunai yang menancap ditubuhnya. Dan ia segera maju untuk melawan musuh-musuh yang tersisa. Setelah semua berhasil dilawan, aku segera menghampiri Shinji-_kun_ untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Saat aku memeriksanya, ada banyak racun didalam tubuhnya.  
_"Jangan-jangan kunai yang tadi itu beracun…" _gumamku.

Racun kali ini cukup kuat tapi reaksinya lambat. Aku dengan bantuan _medic-nin_ lain segera meracik penawarnya. Untuk membuat penawarnya agak sulit. Itu membuatku panik.

_"Apa kita akan sempat untuk mengobatinya?" _gumamku.

_"Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Pasti bisa! Pasti sempat!" _aku segera menepis pikiran burukku.

Akhirnya aku dan _medic-nin_ lainnya berhasil membuat penawarnya. Aku segera memberikan penawar itu kepada Shinji-_kun_. Saat itu keadaannya cukup parah. Racunnya sudah menyebar. Aku dan _medic-nin _lainnya berusaha untuk menawar racun itu. Setelah berusaha, akhirnya kami berhasil. Keadaan Shinji-_kun_ pun berangsur-angsur membaik. Aku merasa lega.

_"Syukurlah dia bisa terselamatkan… Aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih padanya saat ia sadar nanti" _

Setelah itu, aku segera menangani korban lainnya juga. Hari ini benar benar melelahkan karena serangan mendadak tadi. Tapi untung saja itu semua bisa diatasi dengan baik. Dan bahkan tidak ada korban jiwa.

**2 Hari kemudian**

Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Shinji-_kun_ akhirnya sudah sadar. Aku segera pergi ke tenda medis untuk menjenguknya. Sampai disana, aku mencari-carinya tapi dia tidak ada. Ternyata ia sudah pergi tadi. Seorang _medic-nin_ memberitahu padaku bahwa ia pergi karena ia bosan berada di kasur terus. Aku sebenarnya ingin mencarinya, tapi aku masih memiliki tugas yang lain. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di waktu istirahatku nanti

.

.

.

Waktu istirahatku akhirnya tiba, aku segera keluar untuk mencari Shinji-_kun_. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya. Saat aku melewati sebuah taman, aku melihat Shinji-_kun_ sedang duduk di pinggir danau.

"Shinji-_kun_…" aku berusaha memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum. Aku berlari kecil untuk mengahampirinya.

"Sakura… Terimakasih ya, sudah mengobatiku lagi" katanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih" kataku sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Karena kamu sudah menyelamatkan aku. Kalau bukan karena kamu menghalangi kunai-kunai itu, akulah yang akan terkena racunnya. Karena itu terimakasih banyak…" kataku.

"Hn. Sama-sama" jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku?" tanyaku.

"Apakah aku butuh alasan?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ya… tidak juga sih… Tapi itu kan membahayakan nyawamu" jelasku.

"Hn, aku tau" katanya.

"Jadi?" tanyaku masih penasaran dengan alasannya.

"Jadi apa?" tapi ia malah bertanya kembali kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" jawabku untuk memperjelas pertanyaanku.

"Karena… aku menyukaimu…" jawabnya pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"EH? Apa?" aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"S-sudah lupakan" katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

**~To Be Continued~**

Selesaaaaiii, chapter kali ini jadi tambah gaje yaaa :'v maafkan author yang emang gaje ini

Oh ya, makasih banyak untuk yang udah review .

Aku bales yang review non-login disini ya  
Untuk Miss. M - emang rencananya sih gitu XD

oke itu aja... untuk yang login di pm aja ya...

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Kali ini udah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya kan? Meskipun masih pendek juga sih. Udahlah yang penting update *dikubur* Oke, sekian buat chapter kali ini, terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hai hai, akhirnya aku bisa nyelesain chapter ini. Kali ini aku buat dari sudut pandangnya Sasuke, yeeeyy *tebar bunga* *digiles* Karena aku buru-buru pengen update kilat, jadi aku gak sempet ngedit lagi, jadi ngeditnya mungkin besok XD yaudah langsung baca aja ya

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, ide pasaran, mungkin OOC, dll.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Matahari besinar sangat terik. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap melanjutkan perjalananku. Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa cepat sampai di tujuan.

**Flashback**

"Tidak mau." Jawabku asal pada seseorang yang sedang duduk seenaknya di kursi Hokage.

"Oi _Teme_! Kau tidak bisa begitu! Ini perintah! Harus dijalankan!" ucap laki-laki bodoh itu dengan wajah cemberut dan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk kearahku.

"Kau saja yang melakukannya" aku menatapnya malas. Baru beberapa hari aku keluar dari rumah sakit, dan baru beberapa hari pula aku kembali ke rumahku. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Padahal aku ingin mengenang masa-masaku bersama klanku. Tapi orang bodoh ini malah mengganggu saja.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kalau aku yang melakukannya, siapa yang akan menjaga desa ini? Kakashi-sensei kan sedang ada urusan di Sunagakure. Dan sesuai dengan kesepakatannya, aku lah yang akan menggantikannya untuk sementara" ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh orang lain saja?"

"Aku maunya menyuruhmu! Sudah, jangan mengeluh. Kau kan baru kembali ke desa ini, anggap saja misi ini sebagai salah satu penebusan kejahatanmu" ucapnya sambil menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Hn. Terserahlah" aku menyerah menghadapi orang ini.

"Oh ya, Sakura_-chan_ kan sedang melaksanakan misi juga disana, nah kalau mau pulang tunggu dia selesai dulu ya…" ia berkata masih dengan seringaian anehnya itu.

"Itu bukan bagian dari misiku" jawabku malas.

"Ini misi tambahan dariku, hehehe…." Ia malah tertawa tidak jelas di hadapanku yang membuat moodku semakin turun.

"Tidak mau, merepotkan saja" aku benar-benar ingin cepat pulang jadi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh yang di perintahkannya.

"Oh ayolah Teme, kalau dia tidak mau kau bisa pulang duluan. Setidaknya tawarkan saja dulu yaaa…" ia malah memohon padaku dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau Sakura-_chan_ tidak mau, kau boleh pulang sendiri _Teme_!" lanjutnya.

"Tidak." aku takkan merubah pikiranku. Karena aku tidak mau berdebat lebih banyak dengannya, aku segera pergi keluar untuk bersiap-siap menjalankan misi itu.

**End of Flashback**

_"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Dobe?" _

_"Lagipula kenapa harus aku?" _gumamku kesal.

Pokoknya setelah urusan dengan Mizukage selesai, aku akan langsung pulang. Itu rencanaku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat gerbang masuk desa Kirigakure. Tapi saat sampai di depan gerbang, aku malah mendapat urusan lain. Penjaga gerbang melakukan interogasi padaku. Mereka bilang kalau desa ini baru saja diserang beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena itulah, demi keamanan aku juga harus diperiksa.

Akhirnya mereka mengizinkanku untuk masuk.

_"Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat" _gumamku saat masuk ke dalam desa.

Tapi aku baru sampai di sini pada malam hari, sehingga…

"Maaf Uchiha_-san_, bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok?" ucap salah satu penjaga gedung Mizukage.

Yang benar saja!? Aku benar-benar ingin misi ini cepat selesai, tapi aku malah disuruh untuk menunggu sampai besok. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjawab tidak, tapi…

"Hn. Baiklah" aku sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk, kupikir ada baikknya juga kalau aku menginap dulu.

_"Pokoknya besok akan kuselesaikan"_ itu tekadku.

"Baiklah, akan kupanggilkan seseorang untuk mengantarmu ke penginapan" si penjaga itu lalu memanggil seorang temannya dan mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang aku tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Uchiha_-san_, ayo ikut denganku" ajak teman dari penjaga tadi.

Aku lalu mengikuti langkahnya sampai tiba di suatu bangunan. Aku dan ia memasuki bangunan itu. Ia memesankan kamar untukku dan kemudian memberikan kunci kamar kepadaku. Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera mencari kamar sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera pada kunci itu. Setelah menemukan kamarnya, aku segera masuk dan membaringkang tubuhku di atas kasur. Karena sangat lelah, aku segera tidur. Itu juga kulakukan agar aku bisa bangun pagi.

.

.

.

Jam 6 pagi, sebenarnya aku ingin bangun lebih awal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… Aku segera mandi dan kemudian bersiap-siap. Setelah itu, aku bergegas menuju gedung Mizukage. Aku sangat senang karena aku sepertinya bisa pulang sebentar lagi. Tapi…

"Maaf Uchiha_-san_, tadi pagi Mizukage-_sama_ baru saja pergi. Sekarang ia sedang ada urusan mendadak. Bisakah kau menunggu lagi? Kami sangat minta maaf atas kejadian ini, tapi urusan Mizukage-_sama_ benar-benar mendesak" ucap penjaga yang kutemui semalam.

_"Apa-apaan ini? Aku harus menunggu lagi?" _ aku tidak mau menunggu lagi, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di desa orang. Dan juga aku baru saja kembali ke desa setelah lama menjadi ninja pelarian, mana mungkin aku membuat masalah lagi. Kesalahan kecil saja bisa berakibat fatal. Setelah berpikir, akhirnya kuputuskan…

"Baiklah, tapi berapa lama ia akan pergi?" aku akan menunggunya, tapi aku harus memastikan dulu berapa lama kah aku harus menunggu.

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja, besok kau sudah bisa menemuinya" jawab penjaga itu.

_"Apa? Besok? Jadi aku harus menunggu sampai besok?" _batinku kesal. Padahal aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Aku ingin mengenang kembali masa-masa bersama klanku. Aku merindukan mereka. Sangat-sangat merindukan mereka. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa akan menyakitkan untuk membuka kembali kenangan bersama mereka. Tapi aku merasa senang, mengingat pernah ada orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Dan setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya kembali, tapi aku malah diberi misi menyebalkan ini. Dan lagi, aku juga harus menunggu. Aaah, ini membuatku kesal saja.

Untuk menenangkan pikiranku, aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Tapi tempat ini masih dalam kondisi yang buruk. Rumah sakitpun belum selesai dibangun. Aku berusaha mencari tempat yang bisa menenangkanku. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada.

_"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya disana ada danau"_ aku akhirnya menemukan tempat yang cocok. Yah meskipun hanya danau biasa, setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk dipinggir sana. Karena aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, jadi aku duduk dibalik pohon yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Lagipula kalau dia menyadariku, mungkin saja dia orang yang merepotkan. Aku benar-benar sedang malas untuk bicara dengan orang lain. Jadi ini adalah tempat terbaik.

Baru saja aku menenangkan pikiranku sebentar, aku mendengar suara. Meskipun aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, aku bisa tahu itu suara seorang perempuan. Dan juga aku seperti mengenal suara itu.

_"Bukannya orang yang tadi kulihat itu laki-laki ya?"_ batinku.

Karena aku penasaran, aku mengintip kearah orang tadi, ternyata itu adalah orang lain yang menghampiri laki-laki tadi. Dan orang itu adalah Sakura, memang orang yang kukenal.

_"Aku baru ingat kalau Sakura sedang mengerjakan misi disini" batinku._

Saat kulihat lebih cermat, sepertinya aku juga mengenal laki-laki itu…

"Sakura… Terimakasih ya, sudah mengobatiku lagi" kata laki-laki itu. Aku berusaha melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

_"Ah! Bukankah itu Shinji?" _ya ternyata aku memang mengenalnya. Waktu itu, dia adalah orang merepotkan yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya hal tidak penting. Meskipun informasi darinya cukup

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih" mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Karena disini cukup sepi, suara mereka bisa terdengar olehku. Hei! Aku benar-benar tidak menguping!

Aku melihat Sakura duduk disebelah Shinji.

_"Sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal…" _gumamku malas.

Karena aku tidak mau mendengar perkataan mereka, aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan mereka. Tapi aku mendengar perkataan yang… yah, cukup mengejutkanku.

"Karena… aku menyukaimu…" ucap Shinji pada Sakura.

_"Apa? Sejak kapan?" _aku tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang barusan kudengar.

"K-kau bohong kan?" aku mendengar Sakura mengatakannya pada Shinji.

_"Ya, ya… kau pasti bohong"_ batinku.

"Aku… aku tidak bohong" jawab Shinji.

A-apa? Jadi ini serius. Tunggu, tunggu… kenapa juga aku harus peduli?

Tapi… sejak kapan dia menyukai Sakura?

"Mungkin kau sudah melupakanku, tapi aku selalu mengingatmu. Saat itu, aku hampir mati tetapi kau menyelamatkanku dengan pengobatanmu itu. Saat itu orang yang kau obati sangat banyak, jadi wajar saja kalau kau melupakanku"

"Saat itu, aku pikir aku akan mati…tapi kau menyelamatkanku. Itu tidak bisa kulupakan, aku terus memikirkannya. Dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku…menyukaimu…"

"Lalu aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi ternyata kau kemari untuk membantu tim medis disini. Jujur saja, aku sangat senang, bahkan aku mencalonkan diriku sendiri untuk menjadi pengawalmu. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku…"

Aku kembali mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku terdiam sejenak. Mencerna semua yang baru saja kudengar.

_"Hn. Tidak masalah bukan? Dengan begini Sakura tidak akan mengejarku lagi… Ck, apasih yang kupikirkan?" _aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ini malah membuat pikiranku menjadi lebih kacau. Mungkin danau bukan tempat yang bagus?

_"Lebih baik aku kembali ke penginapan saja…" _lalu aku segera bangkit dari tempatku dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku juga sudah bersiap-siap…

_"Pokoknya aku harus bertemu Mizukage!"_ tekadku.

Aku sudah mulai muak berada di sini terus. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal, mungkin karena aku tidak bisa-bisa bertemu Mizukage.

Karena takut kehilangan kesempatanku lagi, aku segera meninggalkan penginapan menuju gedung Mizukage. Tapi ternyata nasib buruk masih saja menimpaku.

"Maaf Uchiha_-san_, Mizukage_-sama_ belum kembali…" ucap penjaga itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Aaaargh rasanya aku ingin membanting-banting orang-orang di sini. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan kulakukan, memangnya aku mau masuk penjara? Tapi aku sudah benar-benar kesal… Ini semua gara-gara Dobe!

"Uchiha_-san_!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Oh, ternyata ia adalah salah seorang penjaga gedung Mizukage juga.

"Apa?" jawabku ketus. Aku sedang dalam _mood_ super buruk saat ini.

"Mizukage_-sama_ sudah berada di dekat pintu gerbang, tunggulah sebentar lagi, ia pasti akan kemari" jawab penjaga itu sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku yang akan kesana!" ucapku sambil segera berlari kearah gerbang.

_"Memangnya aku akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini hah? Aku sudah muak berada di sini. Hanya membuat moodku semakin buruk saja. Aku takkan membiarkan Mizukage itu lolos sekarang" _batinku sambil menyeringai. Aku berlari seperti singa yang sedang mengejar mangsanya saja.

Aku sampai di gerbang, aku melihat Mizukage baru saja tiba. Kali ini akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya! Lalu aku melihat orang-orang berkumpul di sekitarnya. Ada juga beberapa pengawal yang mendampinginya.

Aku segera menerobos kerumunan itu untuk bertemu Mizukage. Beberapa orang menatapku ngeri, mungkin karena aku mantan ninja pelarian? Beberapa orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, seperti tatapan perempuan-perempuan Konoha yang satu kelas denganku pada saat aku masih di akademi.

Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka semua, karena sekarang aku memiliki misi yang lebih penting.

"Mizukage… a-ada yang-hah-aku ingin… bicarakan denganmu!" ucapku dengan susah payah. Aku berusaha menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, sepertinya aku terlalu terburu-buru tadi.

"Ah! Aku sudah diberitahu tentang dirimu oleh pengawalku… Kenapa kita tidak membicarakannya di ruanganku saja?" jawab Mizukage.

"Tidak! Di sini saja, lagipula tidak ada yang akan kubicarakan. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini…" ucapku sambil menyodorkan beberapa gulungan.

"Hanya itu saja. Naruto menyuruhku untuk memberikanmu gulungan ini. Ia bilang tidak boleh lewat perantara orang lain. Dan harus benar-benar diterima olehmu. Dengan ini misiku selesai" jelasku pada Mizukage.

"Oh, baiklah… terimakasih banyak Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf atas gangguan yang kau alami ya… Urusanku benar-benar mendesak"

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa" akhirnya misi ini benar-benar berakhir.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Sekali lagi, terimakasih…" ucap Mizukage sambil meninggalkanku diikuti beberapa pengawalnya.

Tapi ternyata, Shinji yang merupakan pengawal juga malah tidak ikut dengan Mizukage.

"Sasuke, lama tidak berjumpa…" ucapnya datar.

_"Heh, sepertinya dia sudah mulai bisa melakukan apa yang kuajarkan dulu"_

"Apa maumu?" aku menjawabnya ketus. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu ya, sikapmu itu" ucapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" rasanya ingin kukatakan padanya untuk berhenti bicara denganku, aku sedang malas. Tapi jika aku macam-macam di keramaian seperti ini pasti akan menjadi buruk.

Saat _mood_ku sedang buruk-buruknya, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku.

"Sasuke-_kun_… apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya orang itu yang ternyata merupakan Sakura. Cih, mau apasih dia. Entah kenapa melihatnya membuatku kesal.

"Mengurus urusan kerja sama" jawabku datar. Sebenarnya aku malas menjawabnya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tega untuk mengabaikannya.

"Begitu ya…" jawabnya. Mungkin dia kecewa dengan sikap dinginku?

"Dan juga… Aku diperintah oleh Dobe untuk pulang bersamamu" kataku tiba-tiba.

_"Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan… padahal aku sudah menolak perintah Dobe. Kenapa.." _entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menuruti apa yang dikatakan Dobe.

"Eh? Pulang bersama?". Cih, dia malah bertanya pula. Aku malas untuk menjelaskannya lebih jauh.

"Hn. Kenapa? Tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri…" tapi aku jadi punya alasan untuk membatalkan perkataanku tadi.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu… Kenapa tiba-tiba kau diperintahkan seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Tanyakan saja pada Dobe…"

"Kenapa Naruto yang menyuruhmu? Kenapa bukan Hokage-_sama_?"

"Kakashi sedang pergi ke Suna, jadi Naruto menggantikannya untuk sementara atas kesepakatan seluruh warga. Dan juga, kau banyak tanya" aku tidak menyangka aku menjawabnya dengan sekasar itu. Aaah, ini efek dari _mood_ku yang sedang buruk. Bisakah dia mengajakku bicara saat _mood_ku sudah lebih baik?

"Ma-maafkan aku…" jawabnya sedih. Seketika aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aaah kenapa juga aku harus merasa begini?

"Hei Sasuke, jangan bersikap terlalu kasar begitu…" ucap Shinji. Orang ini pula, dia malah ikut campur.

"Bukan urusan mu…" ucapku sebal.

"Kau ini…" ia malah _sweat drop_. Lebih baik kau pergi saja sana. Aku kejam? Ya, ini karena ia telah membuat _mood_ku bertambah buruk. Penyebabnya? Entahlah aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, maksudku aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Sudahlah, itu memang salahku yang banyak tanya…" ucap Sakura

"Tapi kan…" Shinji itu terus saja ikut campur. Dan, apakah aku baru saja diabaikan? Kenapa Sakura tidak menanggapi tawaranku untuk pulang bersama tadi?

"Hn. Kau memang menyebalkan, Sakura…" jawabku asal karena aku telah diabaikan. Tapi, kenapa pula aku harus peduli ya?

"Maaf…" hanya itu yang ia katakan. Cih, tidak bisakah kau peka? Apa kau baru saja mengabaikan ajakan langka dari Uchiha Sasuke? Aku merasa diriku mulai _absurd _saat _mood_ku buruk.

"Jadi… kau mau pulang bersamaku atau tidak?" akhirnya aku terpaksa mengulangnya.

"Kata Dobe… 'Kalau Sakura-_chan_ tidak mau, kau boleh pulang sendiri Teme' seperti itu"

"Kalau itu merepotkanmu, aku-" tiba-tiba Shinji memotong perkataannya. Bisakah ia diam sebentar dan tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain?!

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat untuk pulang bersamamu. Yasudah Sakura, kalau memang dia tidak mau, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucapnya.

Apa-apaan? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia- tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kemarin… Bukannya ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura… Jangan-jangan mereka sekarang sudah berpacaran.

_"__Menyebalkan" _entah kenapa malah kata itu yang terbesit dipikiranku.

"Aku tidak kerepotan…" balasku. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berbicara seenaknya, Shinji?

"Eh? Yang benar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Aku berusaha kembali ke diriku yang biasa.

"Tapi… kemungkinan misiku masih agak lama. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menungguku?"

_"__Menunggu lagi? Rasanya aku sudah muak dengan kata-kata itu. Tapi kalau aku tidak menunggunya, Shinji bodoh itu akan… kenapa juga aku peduli?!" _batinku.

"Hn." Kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar?! Kenapa aku malah mengiyakannya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, baru saja aku merasa _mood_ku sudah lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan misimu. Kalau sudah selesai katakan padaku. Setelah itu kita pulang. Sekarang, aku akan pergi ke penginapan" karena keberadaan Shinji bodoh itu, membuat _mood_ku menjadi buruk lagi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya. Aku pun segera meninggalkan mereka menuju ke penginapan.

"Baiklah!" aku bisa mendengar Sakura berteriak padaku.

_"__Ahhh, moodku antara baik dan buruk hari ini… Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?" _batinku.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, karena aku sangat haus, aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk membeli minuman. Saat baru keluar kamar, aku melihat Sakura sedang bersama dengan Shinji.  
_"Sepertinya mereka memang berpacaran…"_

Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam, karena aku masih sebal yang penyebabnya aku sendiri pun tak tahu.

Aku segera pergi menjauhi mereka. Aku pergi keluar, mencari penjual minuman. Aku melihat sebuah toko yang masih buka, aku segera kesana dan membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman. Kembali ke kamarku, entah kenapa aku masih memikirkan hubungan Sakura dan Shinji.

_"__Kenapa aku memikirkan ini terus sih…" _batinku kesal. Aku merenungi apa yang terjadi kepada diriku. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam.

_"__Apakah aku masih belum bisa ya…" _gumamku teringat akan suatu hal. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

**Beberapa Hari Kemudian**

Hari-hari menyebalkan pun terlewati. Aku semakin sebal melihat Shinji dan Sakura semakin akrab.

_"__Sudahlah, mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Wajar saja kalau seperti itu…" _ujarku pada diri sendiri. Seketika _mood_ku malah bertambah buruk. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa segera menjauh dari Shinji bodoh itu.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara ketukan terdengar.

_"__Siapa sih? Pagi-pagi begini mengganggu saja! Tidak tahu mood orang sedang buruk, hah?" _aku mengatakannya tanpa sadar bahwa sekarang ini sudah siang. Ya, sejak pagi tadi yang kulakukan hanya bergumam kesal di kamar. Waktu berlalu pun tak ku sadari. Aaah apa aku sudah benar-benar _absurd_?

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, saat aku melihat keluar…

_"__Sakura… Mau apa dia kesini? Kenapa dia tidak bersama dengan pacarnya" _itulah yang terbesit di pikiranku.

Karena ia tetap saja diam, akhirnya aku yang mulai bicara.

"Apa?"

"Misiku sudah selesai…" jawabnya. Akhirnyaaaa! Aku bisa menjauh dari orang menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membereskan barang-barangku" ucapku sambil segera membereskan barang-barangku. Aku membereskannya dengan semangat. Tapi saat aku telah selesai dan saat aku kembali keluar, penghancur _mood _datang.

"Kau… sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya. Apa yang mau dikatakannya selanjutnya. Mau pindah ke Konoha?

"I-iya, begitulah. Misiku sudah selesai jadi aku harus kembali" jawab Sakura.

"Izinkan aku untuk mengantarmu juga" pintanya.

Maunya apa sih?! Tunggu- dia kan pacarnya, jadi wajar saja kalau dia begitu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Eh? Bagaimana yaa… Sasuke-_kun_, bolehkah?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

_"__Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Itukan pacarmu!" _batinku sebal.

"Terserah saja" jawabku sambil meninggalkan mereka. Aku malas meladeninya.

Setelah itu, di gerbang, Sakura malah berpamitan dulu dengan teman-temannya. Padahal aku sudah sangat-sangat ingin pulang. Yah, aku memang kejam kalau melarang mereka untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, jadi aku hanya diam saja.

Setelah pembicaraan panjang, membosankan, dan berisik mereka berlangsung cukup lama, aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

"Ah, iya. Ayo pergi" untungnya ia langsung menjawab begitu.

"Hn." Aku segera mendahului mereka.

Kembali lagi pada nasib burukku yang tidak usai-usai, di tengah perjalanan kami malah dihadang oleh musuh yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Karena muak, aku segera maju untuk melawan mereka. Disusul oleh Shinji dan Sakura. Bahkan, ditengah pertarungan hal buruk masih saja terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinji yang terlihat baru saja menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Ya, terimakasih…" jawab Sakura.

"Bukan masalah" Shinji pum tersenyum pada Sakura.

_"__Oh ayolah, ini bukan waktunya untuk bermesraan!"_ batinku kesal.

Aku meneruskan pertarungan, tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat Sakura terjatuh lemas. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menghampirinya dan kemudian menangkis serangan yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri kan?" tanyaku di sela-sela pertarungan.

Ia sepertinya kehabisan chakra, apa dia sengaja menyelesaikan misi nya cepat-cepat agar bisa pulang?

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagiku jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi" lanjutku seakan-akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu…" jawabnya. Hei, aku benar kan?

"Kalau begini malah lebih merepotkan" sebenarnya maksudku adalah untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu memaksakan diri, tapi kenapa malah terdengar kejam ya?

Karena aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya, aku terus fokus dengan pertarungan yang ada di depanku.

**~To Be Continued~**

Oke selesaiii, gaje banget ya chapter kali ini? Sasuke nya OOC ya? Maafkan author gaje ini ya...

Banyak kata "entah lah" nya ya? XD maklumin lah, disini ceritanya Sasuke lagi bingung-bingung gaje gimana gitu *dichidori*

Terus, makasih banyak untuk yang udah review .

Aku bales review yang non-login dulu ya...  
Untuk phanie-chan - oke oke, ini udah ketemu XD

Untuk ChintyaMalfoy - kali ini udah keluar kok, dari sudut pandang dia pula XD makasih buat dukungannya!

Untuk Miss. M - Iya gapapa, aku juga gak maksa buat login kok XD sekarang udah muncul kok ! XD

Untuk amel-chan - sekarang Sasu-chan udah muncul XD oke aku usahain untuk update kilat kok, terimakasih dukungannya...

oke itu aja... untuk yang login, seperti biasa di pm ya...

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya oke, sepertinya yang selanjutnya bakalan jadi last chapter XD Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca, review, follow, fav, dll. Yang udah liat judulnya aja juga makasih ya XD Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya chapter terakhir juga :D :D dan juga akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fic setelah menelantarkan fic-fic lainnya *tebar bunga* Oh ya, untuk chapter ini adalah lanjutan dari chapter 2 tapi dari sudut pandangnya Sakura lagi. Okeeee, langsung baca aja yaaa...

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, ide pasaran, ending tidak memuaskan, aneh, dll.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"K-kau bohong kan?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

"Aku… aku tidak bohong" jawabnya.

"Aku… sudah menyukaimu sejak peperangan dunia _shinobi_ masih berlangsung" lanjutnya.

"Eh? T-tapi kan kita baru bertemu disini…" kataku terkejut.

"Mungkin kau sudah melupakanku, tapi aku selalu mengingatmu. Saat itu, aku hampir mati tetapi kau menyelamatkanku dengan pengobatanmu itu. Saat itu orang yang kau obati sangat banyak, jadi wajar saja kalau kau melupakanku" jelasnya.

"Saat itu, aku pikir aku akan mati…tapi kau menyelamatkanku. Itu tidak bisa kulupakan, aku terus memikirkannya. Dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku…menyukaimu…"

"Lalu aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi ternyata kau kemari untuk membantu tim medis disini. Jujur saja, aku sangat senang, bahkan aku mencalonkan diriku sendiri untuk menjadi pengawalmu. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku…" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Untuk beberapa waktu kami terdiam. Dan akhirnya Shinji-_kun_ mulai bicara lagi.

"Sakura…." tiba-tiba ia memanggil namaku.

"I-iya?" jawabku agak canggung.

"A-aku harus kembali ke rumahku. Aku ingin melihat keadaan mereka. Sampai jumpa…" katanya sambil meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya duduk termenung di pinggir danau. Sesaat kemudian, aku baru ingat kalau waktu istirahat ku sudah hampir berakhir. Aku pun segera menuju tenda medis untuk kembali mengerjakan misiku.

.

.

.

Hari ini, rumah sakit baru saja selesai dibangun. Aku dan _medic-nin _lain bersiap-siap untuk pindah. Ada juga beberapa _shinobi_ yang membantu kami untuk mengangkat barang. Sementara aku dan Kaori-_chan_ membantu korban untuk pindah ke rumah sakit.

"Haaaaah, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan…" ucap Kaori-_chan_ yang baru saja selesai memindahkan para korban.

"Sedikit lagi selesai kok… Tinggal barang-barangnya saja yang perlu dipindahkan" ucapku.

"Kamu kan bukan _shinobi_ disini, aku sih malas kalau disuruh bekerja se-capek ini…" kata Kaori-_chan_ sambil berjalan melewatiku menuju keluar tenda.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan… Ini misiku. Lagipula aku jadi tidak enak kalau aku hanya bersantai-santai saja sementara orang lain bekerja" ucapku sambil menyusulnya keluar.

"Hei Sakura…" panggil Kaori-_chan_.

"Ya?"

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Kaori-_chan_ padaku.

"Orang yang mana?" aku mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud Kaori-_chan_.

"Itu yang berdiri di dekat gerbang desa… Di-dia kelihatan sangat kereeeen" kata Kaori-_chan_ yang sedari tadi menatap kearah gerbang. Aku pun menoleh kearah gerbang dan saat aku melihat orang yang dimaksud, aku terkejut.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" kataku pelan, tapi ternyata Kaori-_chan_ mendengarku.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kamu kenal dia?" tanya Kaori-_chan_ padaku.

"Y-ya begitulah…" kataku.

"Waaaaah, ayo kesana. Orang-orang sudah berkumpul, kira-kira ada apa ya?" kata Kaori-_chan_ sambil menarik tanganku.

Disana sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul, dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wanita yang sedang meneriaki Sasuke-_kun_.

"Huh, seperti biasanya…" kataku pelan.

"Seperti biasanya?" tanya Kaori-_chan_.

"Iya, seperti biasanya, Sasuke-_kun_ selalu memiliki banyak penggemar…" jawabku.

"Oooh, pantas sih…" katanya sambil mengajakku melewati kerumunan orang-orang.

Setelah melewati kerumunan, aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ sedang berbicara dengan Mizukage-_sama_. Sasuke-_kun_ sepertinya datang sendirian kesini. Sementara Mizukage-_sama_ didampingi beberapa pengawalnya termasuk Shinji-_kun_. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Beberapa saat kemudian Mizukage-_sama_ pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh beberapa pengawalnya kecuali Shinji-_kun_. Ia terlihat masih berbicara dengan Sasuke _-kun_, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ditanggapi. Aku menghampiri mereka…

"Sasuke-_kun_… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku pada Sasuke-_kun_. Sebenarnya aku ragu kalau dia akan menjawabnya.

"Mengurus urusan kerja sama" jawabnya datar.

"Begitu ya…" kataku. Aku cukup senang karena ia sudah mau menjawabnya.

"Dan juga… Aku diperintah oleh Dobe untuk pulang bersamamu" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Pulang bersama?" tanyaku.

"Hn. Kenapa? Tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri…" jawabnya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu… Kenapa tiba-tiba kau diperintahkan seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tanyakan saja pada Dobe…"

"Kenapa Naruto yang menyuruhmu? Kenapa bukan Hokage-_sama_?" aku masih terus menanyainya.

"Kakashi sedang pergi ke Suna, jadi Naruto menggantikannya untuk sementara atas kesepakatan seluruh warga. Dan juga, kau banyak tanya" jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" jawabku sedih.

"Hei Sasuke, jangan bersikap terlalu kasar begitu…" ucap Shinji-_kun_ pada Sasuke-_kun_.

"Bukan urusan mu…" jawab Sasuke-_kun_.

"Kau ini…" jawab Shinji-_kun_ sambil _sweat drop._

"Sudahlah, itu memang salahku yang banyak tanya…" kataku.

"Tapi kan…" Shinji-_kun_ belum selesai bicara, tetapi Sasuke-_kun_ memotong perkataannya.

"Hn. Kau memang menyebalkan, Sakura…" kata-kata itu lagi. Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ sangat membenciku?

"Maaf…" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Kaori-_chan_ menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Jadi… kau mau pulang bersamaku atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke-_kun_.

"Kata Dobe… 'Kalau Sakura-_chan_ tidak mau, kau boleh pulang sendiri Teme' seperti itu" lanjut Sasuke-_kun_ dengan mengulang perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau itu merepotkanmu, aku-"

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat untuk pulang bersamanya. Yasudah Sakura, kalau memang dia tidak mau, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Shinji-_kun_ tiba-tiba memotong perkataanku.

"Aku tidak kerepotan…" kata Sasuke-_kun_ yang tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Shinji-_kun_.

"Eh? Yang benar?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Hn." ia menjawabnya dengan kata favorit nya itu. Tapi itu membuatku senang.

"Tapi… kemungkinan misiku masih agak lama. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menungguku?" tanyaku.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan misimu. Kalau sudah selesai katakan padaku. Setelah itu kita pulang. Sekarang, aku akan pergi ke penginapan" kata Sasuke-_kun_ sambil meninggalkanku dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah!" teriakku padanya.

"Sakura, siapa sih orang itu? Dia kasar sekali padamu…" tanya Kaori_-chan_ tiba-tiba.

"Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke, dia satu tim denganku. Dia itu sebenarnya orang yang baik, hanya saja dia memang dingin…" jelasku padanya.

"Oh jadi dia anggota klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Apanya yang baik? Sikapnya sangat kasar" kata Kaori_-chan lagi._

"Dia sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, hanya saja… aku sejak dulu memang menjadi pengganggu nya saja, karena itu dia mungkin membenciku…" jawabku sedih.

"Begitu ya? Yah setidaknya dia tidak semenyebalkan Shinji-_baka_" ledek Kaori_-chan _sambil menatap kesal kearah Shinji _-kun_.

"Berisik!" balas Shinji-_kun_.

"Tuh kan, menyebalkan…" kata Kaori-_chan_ sebal.

"Kaori-_chan_, ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" ajakku pada Kaori-_chan_.

"Oh ya! Ayo!" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku dan meninggalkan Shinji-_kun_ disana.

Dirumah sakit, aku kembali mengerjakan tugasku seperti biasa. Setelah selesai aku kembali ke penginapan. Seperti biasa, Shinji-_kun_ menemaniku. Aku masih memikirkan perkataan Shinji _-kun _yang kemarin. Entah kenapa aku masih tidak percaya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di penginapan. Saat berjalan menuju kamar kami, Sasuke-_kun_ keluar dari kamar yang berada di depan kamarku. Ia melihat kearah kami dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan pergi.

"Sasuke dingin sekali sih…" kata Shinji-_kun_.

"Ya… dia memang seperti itu" balasku.

"Sakura…" panggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa… kau menyukainya?" tanya Shinji-_kun_ yang mengejutkanku. Rona merah pun muncul di pipi ku. Aku berusaha menahannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Karena sepertinya kau senang sekali saat bertemu dengannya. Dan kau juga kelihatan senang kalau kau akan pulang bersamanya" jawabnya.

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku akui perkataannya itu benar. Tapi aku tidak enak untuk mengatakannya pada Shinji-_kun_.

"Tidak usah menutupinya…" kata Shinji-_kun_ sambil meninggalkanku masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Karena aku sudah terlalu lelah, jadi aku segera masuk ke kamarku untuk beristirahat.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Aku segera bersiap untuk melanjutkan misiku. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke-_kun_ menungguku terlalu lama. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan pergi keluar kamar. Setelah aku mengunci pintu, aku segera berjalan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Aku mengobati pasien seperti biasanya. Keadaan disini mulai stabil, sepertinya _medic-nin_ disini sudah tidak memerlukan bantuan yang banyak dariku. Aku bisa pulang sebentar lagi. Karena itulah aku bersemangat menyembuhkan orang-orang. Aku sudah mulai merindukan desa Konoha. Aku ingin bertemu teman-teman lagi. Meskipun rasanya berat juga meninggalkan teman baruku disini. Tapi, suatu saat kami bisa bertemu lagi kan? Begitu pikirku.

Beberapa hari berlalu, misiku sudah benar-benar selesai. Aku segera kembali ke penginapan untuk membereskan barang-barangku. Setelah semua selesai, aku berencana memberitahu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di depan kamarku. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, berharap ia ada didalam. Tak lama, Sasuke-_kun_ membuka pintunya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Misiku sudah selesai…" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membereskan barang-barangku" ucap Sasuke-_kun_ sambil masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku pun menunggu nya di luar. Saat itu, Shinji-_kun_ datang.

"Kau… sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya. Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke-_kun_ keluar dari kamarnya membawa barang bawaannya.

"I-iya, begitulah. Misiku sudah selesai jadi aku harus kembali" jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Shinji-_kun_.

"Izinkan aku untuk mengantarmu juga" pintanya tiba-tiba. Aku melihat kearah Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang menatap Shinji-_kun_ dengan tatapan agak kesal? Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Eh? Bagaimana yaa… Sasuke-_kun_, bolehkah?" aku merasa lebih baik aku meminta izin dulu kepada Sasuke-_kun_.

"Terserah saja" jawabnya sambil meninggalkanku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu" aku dan Shinji-_kun_ segera menyusul Sasuke-_kun_.

Di gerbang, aku bertemu dengan Kaori-_chan_, Ayame-_chan_, Arata-_kun_ dan teman-teman yang lain.

"Sakura, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kaori-_chan_ sedih.

"Iya, aku harus pulang. Suatu saat kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi kok" kataku sambil tersenyum kearah mereka semua.

"Aku akan merindukanmu…" ucap Ayame-_chan_ padaku sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Aku juga begitu…" jawabku.

"Hei Baka! Mau apa kau ikut Sakura?" tanya Kaori-_chan_ pada Shinji-_kun_.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" jawabnya datar.

" Sakura kan sudah ditemani Sasuke-_san_, mau apa kau ikut-ikut segala?" kata Kaori-_chan_ sebal.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" tanya Shinji-_kun_ sambil menyeringai.

"APA?! Apa kau gila? AKU TIDAK AKAN CEMBURU! Aku tidak peduli mau kau menikah dengan seribu wanita sekalipun! Huh!" teriak Kaori-_chan_ yang semakin kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau diam saja, tidak usah ikut campur urusanku" katanya dingin.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ah, iya. Ayo pergi" jawabku.

"Hn." Sasuke-_kun_ lalu berjalan mendahului kami semua.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa semuanyaaaa!" teriakku pada teman-teman baruku.

"Sampai jumpaaaa!" jawab mereka. Aku dan Shinji-_kun_ kembali menyusul Sasuke-_kun_.

Diperjalanan, kami hanya diam satu sama lain. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada banyak orang yang mengepung kami. Mereka menyerang kami. Sasuke-_kun_ dan Shinji-_kun_ langsung maju untuk melawan mereka. Aku juga ikut maju karena aku tidak ingin dilindungi terus. Jumlah musuh sangat banyak, dari simbol di ikat kepala mereka, mereka adalah ninja pelarian. Aku berusaha melawan mereka semua, tapi aku lengah. Aku tertangkap oleh salah seorang ninja, tapi Shinji-_kun_ menyelamatkanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"Ya, terimakasih…" kataku padanya.

"Bukan masalah" katanya tersenyum padaku.

Aku melirik kearah Sasuke-_kun_ yang masih terus bertarung. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Bodohnya aku mengharapkan perhatiannya. Aku kembali bertarung karena tidak mau merepotkan mereka berdua. Tetapi hal yang sama terjadi lagi, seperti pertarungan sebelumnya. Aku kehabisan chakraku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak akibat serangan-serangan musuh. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke-_kun_ datang menangkis serangan yang menuju kearahku.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri kan?" tanyanya di sela-sela pertarungan.

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagiku jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu…" jawabku.

"Kalau begini malah lebih merepotkan" kata-katanya seperti menusukku. Aku berpikir bahwa benar juga yang dikatakannya. Sepertinya tindakanku selalu saja salah.

"Kau… berhentilah membuatku khawatir dengan tindakan bodohmu itu" ucap Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku terkejut. Baru saja ia bilang ia mengkhawatirkanku? Tunggu, aku tidak boleh terlalu percaya diri. Tapi… barusan…

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke-_kun_ bertanya padaku.

"Ti-tidak ada…" jawabku.

"Kalau kau masih sanggup bergerak, sebaiknya menjauh dari sini. Biar aku yang mengurus mereka" ucap Sasuke-_kun_ sambil berusaha menangkis semua serangan yang tertuju padanya.

"Ta-tapi…" aku tidak mau menjauh, aku mau membantu, aku bosan dilindungi terus.

"Kau ini…" Sasuke-_kun_ tiba-tiba mengangkatku dan meletakkanku di tempat yang agak jauh dari area pertarungan. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas saat ini.

"Diamlah disini" lanjutnya sambil meninggalkanku untuk melawan musuh.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk memulihkan chakraku. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengobati Sasuke-_kun_ dan Shinji-_kun_ nanti. Selang beberapa lama, musuh berhasil dikalahkan. Sasuke-_kun_ dan Shinji-_kun_ terluka cukup banyak. Aku segera menghampiri mereka untuk mengobati luka-luka itu.

"Sakura, terimakasih ya…" ucap Shinji-_kun_ padaku.

"Iya, sama-sama. Terimakasih juga telah melindungiku tadi" balasku.

"Dan juga… terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_" lanjutku.

"Hn."

"Kau ini… setidaknya katakan hal lain. Misalnya berterimakasih karena Sakura sudah menyembuhkanmu atau apalah…" kata Shinji-_kun_ sambil melirik kearah Sasuke_-kun_.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengusik orang lain?" balas Sasuke-_kun_.

"Aaaaah, kau ini… Dan juga kenapa kau itu kasar sekali pada Sakura? padahal dia sudah membantumu, dia juga sudah bersikap ramah padamu. Selain itu dia juga menyu-" Shinji-_kun_ tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya.

"Menyukaiku kan? Aku sudah tahu" ucap Sasuke-_kun_.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu… La-lalu kenapa kau bersikap sekasar itu padanya?" tanya Shinji-_kun_

"Bukan urusanmu. Berhentilah ikut campur urusan orang lain" jawab Sasuke-_kun_ kesal.

"Setidaknya bersikaplah sedikit lebih lembut, kau ini-"

"Kau menyukainya?" tiba-tiba Sasuke-_kun_ memotong perkataan Shinji-_kun_.

"I-itu… Iya! Memang kenapa?" tanya Shinji-_kun_. Aku yang melihat perdebatan mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam. Aku bingung dengan situasi ini. Selain itu, kenapa mereka berdua terlihat sudah saling mengenal?

"Kalau begitu cobalah buat dia berhenti menyukaiku. Aku sudah berkali-kali melakukannya tapi tidak berhasil…" kata Sasuke-_kun_.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Shinji-_kun_ terlihat bingung.

"Aku sudah bersikap sangat kasar padanya lebih dari yang lain, aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya, tetapi dia tetap saja mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukaiku. Kau tau Sakura, kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan…" kata Sasuke-_kun_ padaku dan Shinji-_kun_.

"Me-mencoba membunuhnya? Sakura apa itu benar?" tanya Shinji-_kun_ padaku.

"Iya… Ta-tapi aku pun juga begitu… aku juga pernah mencoba membunuh Sasuke-_kun_…" jelasku.

"Sudah, aku bosan membicarakan ini… Kau pulang saja dengan orang bodoh ini. Aku duluan.." ucap Sasuke-_kun_ yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan kami.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu…" saat aku berusaha mengejarnya, Shinji-_kun_ menahan tanganku.

"Sakura, apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa kalian pernah mencoba untuk saling membunuh" tanya Shinji-_kun_ dengan tatapan serius. Akhirnya aku menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi pada Sasuke-_kun_. Aku menjelaskan semuanya sampai menceritakan juga tentang perang dunia _shinobi_. Shinji-_kun_ akhirnya mengerti.

"Aku… sudah berusaha untuk membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena itu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Tidak akan bisa. Meskipun Sasuke-_kun_ membenciku… aku… aku tetap mencintai Sasuke-_kun_…" jelasku dengan sedih.

"Aku mengerti…" ucap Shinji-_kun_ dengan senyumannya.

"Lagipula, yang kukatakan waktu itu, sepertinya kau salah paham…" ia mengatakannya sambil kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Shinji-_kun_.

"Maksudnya" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku bilang kan kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Maksudku aku sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikkanmu saat itu. Semenjak itu aku mengidolakanmu. Dulu aku pikir perasaanku ini memang perasaan cinta. Tapi aku salah. Ternyata aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku. Hehehe…" Shinji _-kun _menjelaskan semua padaku dengan sikap yang berbeda dari biasanya. Saat ini dia bersikap lebih lembut.

Sejujurnya aku senang dengan penjelasannya barusan, karena itu artinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot menolakknya kan. Dan aku juga tidak menyakitinya dengan perasaanku terhadap Sasuke_-kun_.

"Sebenarnya pertama kali aku melihatmu, bukanlah saat perang dunia shinobi. Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah melihatmu, memang sih saat itu kau tidak menyadari kalau aku ada di sana. Saat itu mungkin kau terlalu terpesona dengan Sasuke" ucapnya dengan seringai jahil.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak mengerti" kata-katanya berhasil membuatku gugup.

"Dan lagi, maksudmu kau sudah pernah bertemu Sasuke _-kun _sebelumnya?" lanjutku.

"Ya memang. Kau tahu sikapku yang biasanya kutunjukkan tidak seperti ini kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya… memang sikapmu agak berubah sekarang" jawabku.

"Aku belajar sikap dingin seperti itu dari Sasuke, hehehe…" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Belajar dari Sasuke_-kun_?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, saat kau mencintai seseorang, tapi dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama… itu akan membuatmu ingin membuatnya membalas perasaanmu dengan berbagai cara kan? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana aku harus bersikap agar aku bisa melakukannya… Lalu aku bertemu Sasuke, ia bisa membuat wanita jatuh cinta begitu saja meskipun baru bertemu. Karena itulah aku memintanya mengajarkanku. Tapi tentu saja dia menolak. Kemudian, aku mendengar bahwa dia sedang mencari beberapa informasi tentang Kirigakure. Karena itulah aku memberikannya informasi dan sebagai gantinya dia harus mengajarkanku. Akhirnya dia setuju. Saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan menggunakan info itu untuk hal yang buruk. Jadi saat perang dimulai, aku berusaha memberikan kontribusi sebanyak mungkin untuk membalas kesalahanku itu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau bersikap dingin seperti itu karena mengikuti Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Ya begitulah… hahaha" jawabnya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya bisa _sweat drop_ mendengar penjelasannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai repot-repot mengantarku segala?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena aku ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke, hahaha…" ucapnya. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ah! Gerbang Konoha kan sudah dekat, aku mengantarmu sampai disini saja ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Suatu saat nanti kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi, kita akan menjadi teman baik kan?" tanya Shinji-_kun_ padaku.

"Tidak usah suatu saat nanti, sekarang pun kita sudah menjadi teman baik" kataku tersenyum kepada Shinji-_kun_.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa…" ucapnya sambil membalas senyumanku lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah ia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju Konoha. Sampai disana, aku segera menuju ruangan Hokage untuk melaporkan misiku.

"Hokage-_sama_, misiku sudah selesai. Dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik" laporku pada Hokage yang sedah duduk dikursi Hokagenya.

"Baguslah. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Sakura. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat" ucap Hokage-_sama_ padaku.

"Baiklah, terimakasih…" ucapku sambil meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

Aku berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha untuk mencari Sasuke-_kun_. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Lalu aku kembali ke gerbang desa. Saat melewati sebuah bangku panjang di dekat tempat perpisahan pertamaku dengan Sasuke-_kun_, aku menemukannya. Ia sedang duduk disana.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggilku. Ia tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh padaku. Aku duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu kesal. Aku tau aku selalu menjadi pengganggumu. Aku juga tau bahwa kau membenciku. Maafkan aku…" kataku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tidak membencimu" kata Sasuke-_kun_ datar.

"Lagipula, apa urusan mu dengan pacarmu itu sudah selesai?" lanjutnya.

"P-pacar? S-Shinji-_kun_ bukan pacarku…" kataku agak terbata-bata.

"Tapi dia menyukaimu kan? Kenapa kau tidak membalas perasaan seseorang yang sangat baik padamu?" tanya Sasuke-_kun_.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia memang bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku, tapi dia tidak mencintaiku. Bahkan ada orang lain yang dicintainya. Dan lagipula, aku… menyukai Sasuke _-kun_" jawabku pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau terus menyukaiku? Padahal aku sudah bersikap sangat kasar padamu…" tanya Sasuke-_kun_ yang kali ini memelankan suaranya juga.

"Karena aku tahu, meskipun Sasuke-_kun_ bersikap kasar padaku, Sasuke-_kun_ bukanlah orang yang jahat. Sasuke-_kun_ sudah beberapa kali menyelamatkanku. Karena itulah aku berpikir seperti itu" jelasku padanya.

" Kau… benar-benar menyebalkan…" ucap Sasuke_-kun_ sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu…" teriakku pada Sasuke_-kun._ Awalnya aku tidak yakin kalau ia akan berhenti, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Tadi Sasuke_-kun _bilang bahwa kau tidak membenciku, lalu… lalu… kenapa Sasuke_-kun _terus meninggalkanku. Sasuke _-kun_, kau berbohong kan? Kau sebenarnya membenciku kan? Aku telah menjadi pengganggumu sejak lama, karena itulah menurutku wajar jika Sasuke_-kun_ membenciku. Meskipun aku sedih dengan hal itu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau terus membohongiku! Kumohon… kumohon jujurlah…" aku segera melanjutkan kata-kataku agar ia tidak pergi. Aku mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Tanpa sadar, aku meneteskan air mata. Aku teringat hal-hal yang sudah kami lalui. Aku mulai mengeluh dalam hati.

_"Dulu dia tidak seperti ini… Tapi kenapa… kenapa sekarang ia berubah. Apakah ia benar-benar membenciku… Apa ini karena perasaanku? Haruskah aku menghapusnya? Jika itu memang bisa membuatnya memaafkanku, aku akan-"_aku mengentikan keluhanku karena tiba-tiba Sasuke _-kun _melangkah kearahku.

"Kau ingin aku jujur?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja!" ucapku sambil terisak.

"Aku… selalu ingin menjauhi dirimu…" saat ia mengatakan itu, rasanya aku seperti ditusuk. Ternyata benar, selama ini Sasuke_-kun _memang membenciku.

"Aku selalu ingin membuatmu berhenti mencintaiku…"

"Karena itu aku selalu bersikap kasar padamu. Aku ingin kau berpikir bahwa aku membencimu"

"Ya, tapi… aku hanya ingin KAU BERPIKIR bahwa aku membencimu"

"Karena… sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencimu"

"Aku juga tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan apa yang kusebutkan tadi" ia masih terus melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Jarang sekali Sasuke_-kun_ mau berbicara sebanyak ini. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Karena, setiap aku ingin menjauhkanmu dariku, di sisi lain aku ingin berada dekat denganmu…" ia berkata dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tetapi otakku belum sepenuhnya mencerna perkataannya itu.

"Dan setiap aku berusaha untuk membuatmu untuk berhenti mencintaiku dan membenciku, di sisi lain…"

"…aku…" ia tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"…" ia terdiam sesaat. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

.

.

"…selalu mencintaimu…" lanjutnya dengan suara yang hampir berbisik. Tapi karena jarak kami yang dekat, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? A-apa?" aku terpaku dengan kata-katanya. Wajahku terasa sangat panas saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Sasuke_-kun_ mengatakan hal itu padaku. Apa ini mimpi?

"Aku… selalu berusaha menjauhimu karena aku tidak ingin kau terseret ke dalam kegelapan bersamaku. Karena itulah aku bersikap kasar padamu"

"Kupikir aku takkan pernah kembali kesini. Dan sekarang kalaupun aku menerimamu, aku benar-benar tidak pantas. Maksudku, setelah bersikap seperti itu padamu, apakah aku masih bisa disebut pantas untukmu? Aku ingin kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang tulus mencintaimu dan tidak akan menyakitimu. Yang juga akan selalu melindungimu. Meskipun itu juga menyakitkan bagiku…" ia menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Lalu ia berbalik arah dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkanku. Aku segera menarik tangannya untuk mencegahnya menjauh.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku ingat, dulu saat kita masih _genin_, kau telah berkali-kali menyelamatkanku dan melindungiku. Lagipula, meskipun Sasuke_-kun _telah berkali-kali menyakiti perasaanku, tapi Sasuke_-kun_ juga yang menenangkan perasaanku. Aku… sangat senang Sasuke_-kun_ kembali kesini. Bahkan, Sasuke _-kun_ mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri seperti itu untukku… aku… sangat mencintaimu Sasuke _-kun_" ucapku seraya memeluknya. Aku pun kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi kali ini, air mata kebahagiaan.

"Sakura…" aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia membalas pelukanku. Aku sangat senang kali ini.

"Aku… aku ini tidak pantas menerima perasaan tulus darimu Sakura. Orang lain juga pasti mengerti itu" lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Aku tau Sasuke_-kun_ adalah orang yang baik. Dan aku akan meyakinkan orang lain akan hal itu. Berhentilah membenci dirimu sendiri Sasuke_-kun" _ucapku untuk menghiburnya.

Ia terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih Sakura… Meskipun kau menyebalkan, tapi… aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke_-kun _lembut. Wajahku terasa semakin memanas mendengar kata-kata itu darinya. Aku senang sekali, sangat senang. Akhirnya, perjuanganku selama ini tidak sia-sia kan?

**Author's POV**

Sementara itu di tempat lainnya, seorang gadis berjalan perlahan sambil memperhatikan keadaan desanya. Sudah banyak yang berubah, semua karena perang dunia shinobi. Tapi tidak semuanya berubah, perasaannya tetap sama seperti dulu.

_"Apakah tidak bisa untuk kembali seperti dulu, bersama semua teman-teman, ya semua…" _batin gadis yang bernama Kaori.

Saat ia sedang melamun, seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya menghampiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Eh? Itu bukan urusanmu! Shinji-_baka_!" jawab Kaori kesal.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, sepertinya kau benar-benar membenciku…" ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama Shinji.

"Sepertinya? Itu kenyataan, bukan sepertinya lagi!" omel gadis itu.

"Kupikir kau akan pindah ke Konoha" lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa? Rumahku kan di sini" ucap Shinji yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya.

" Untuk mengejar Sakura…" jawabnya.

"Untuk apa aku mengejarnya?" pemuda itu bertanya kembali.

"Uh, kau itu bodoh ya? Kau menyukainya kan? Kenapa malah kembali kesini hah? Pangeran?" gadis itu mengatakannya dengan nada kesal.

"Ya aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak mencintainya… Aku hanya mengidolakannya, itu saja. Dan lagipula, kalau aku pindah ke Konoha, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pangeran lagi… Soalnya aku pasti kalah dengan Sasuke…" ucap Shinji dengan nada bercanda.

"Huh! Urus saja gelar pangeranmu itu! Shinji_-baka_!" ucap Kaori yang semakin kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau jadi begini? Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kenapa kau semakin lama malah semakin jutek padaku sih. Kau berubah…" keluh Shinji.

"…" Kaori tidak merespon perkataan temannya itu. Ia hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hei, kau dengar aku tidak? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, kau benar-benar membenciku ya? Kau juga banyak merubah sikapmu padaku, kau semakin galak dan jutek seperti ini…" lanjut Shinji.

"YANG BERUBAH ITU KAN KAU!" teriak gadis itu sangat keras sehingga membuat Shinji kaget.

"D-dulu, kau tidak seperti ini. Sekarang sikapmu sangat dingin dan itu menyebalkan, kau terasa semakin jauh… aku tidak merasa kita ini teman lagi. Terlebih lagi semenjak kau memiliki _fans_ yang banyak, kau semakin sombong. Aaah! Menyebalkan! Urus saja _fans-fans_ mu yang berharga lebih dari apapun itu!" lanjutnya sambil mulai meneteskan air mata.

"P-padahal… dulu aku menyukaimu… TAPI ITU DULU! A-aku menyukai dirimu yang dulu… dirimu yang banyak tersenyum dan baik pada banyak orang. Bukan dirimu yang bersikap dingin dan sombong seperti ini. Sekarang… sekarang aku membencimu! Shinji _-baka! Baka! Baka!" _ ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang membuat tangisnya semakin pecah.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan temannya itu. Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah ia pergi, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap orang yang baru saja akan ditinggalkannya.

"A-apa yang kau- L-lepaskan aku sekarang!" ia berusaha melepas pelukkan itu tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat.

"Tidak mau…" itulah respon yang diberikan pemuda yang memeluknya.

"B-baka! Apasih mau mu? Mau menambah _fans_ mu?! Aku tidak sudi!" omel Kaori.

"Bukan, aku tidak mau menjadikan mu _fans_ku" jawab Shinji.

"Aku ingin menjadikan kau ratu di hatiku…" ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"A-APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN _BAKA_?!" omel Kaori dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu lagi, tapi Shinji malah mempereratnya. Kaori terus mengomel sehingga membuat _fans_ Shinji pun melihat mereka. _Fans_ nya hanya bisa tercengang melihat adegan itu.

"_B-Baka_, _f-fans_mu sedang m-melihat sekarang, cepat lepaskan aku… K-kau mau gelarmu tercinta h-hilang begitu saja?" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Aku sudah bosan menjadi pangeran. Biarkan saja gelar itu hilang. Asal aku bisa menjadi raja di hatimu, itu sudah cukup" ucap Shinji sambil menyeringai.

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL ANEH _BAKA_!" wajahnya semakin memanas akibat gombalan-gombalan yang dikatakan temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau marah? Tadi kau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang mendapat pelukan dariku?" tanya Shinji dengan nada meledek.

"A-aku bilang aku m-menyukai dirimu yang dulu… Dirimu yang sekarang menyebalkan!" jawab Kaori.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku salah jalan ya, hahaha…" ucap Shinji sambil tertawa.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN _BAKA!_ CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!" omel Kaori lagi.

Akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi ia tetap menahan tangan gadis di hadapannya agar ia tidak pergi.

"Kau bilang aku berubah ya? Itu memang benar sih" ucap Shinji.

"Kau tahu, aku belajar itu dari Sasuke. Karena aku melihat dia bisa memikat banyak wanita, aku jadi tertarik untuk memintanya mengajarkanku bagaimana aku harus bersikap" lanjutnya.

"Kau melakukan itu karena kau ingin mendapat banyak _fans_ kan?" ucap Kaori tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya. Ia masih belum sanggup untuk melakukannya.

"Bukan. Dulu aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu. Rencananya sih, aku mau membuatmu terpikat denganku. Soalnya kau pernah bilang kalau kau suka laki-laki yang sikapnya _cool_, jadi aku berusaha menjadi seperti itu. Dan dulu kau kan juga galak padaku, jadi kupikir kau membenciku. Tapi setelah aku merubah sikapku kau malah tambah galak. Sepertinya aku salah terus…" jelasnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Terlebih lagi ternyata kau menyukaiku juga, kalau begitu kau jadi pacarku sekarang…" lanjut pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan Kaori dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"A-apa?! Pemaksaan macam apa itu?! A-apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?" Kaori kebingungan menghadapi temannya yang satu ini, atau mungkin sekarang dia adalah pacarnya.

"Sudah, tidak usah membantah lagi. Kau itu tipe orang yang susah mengakui hal yang sebenarnya, jadi lebih baik kupaksa saja" ucap Shinji sambil terus berjalan.

Kaori pun terdiam. Sebenarnya meskipun ia memang kesal dengan sikap Shinji yang dingin, ia memang masih menyukai nya. Karena itu, bisa dibilang sekarang ini dia cukup senang.

**~Owari~**

Aaah, fic nya gaje banget ;A; aku emang gak berbakat bikin adegan romance ;A; maaf ya kalo endingnya aneh dan gak seru, terus juga maaf karena malah ada adegan lain selain SasuSaku. Makasih yang udah mau baca sampe chap. terakhir ini. Dan makasih juga buat yang udah mau review, fav &amp; follow fic ini

Balasan review untuk yang non-login:

Untuk ChintyaMalfoy - emang emang, dia gak peka peka, cabutin aja rambutnya XD *dichidori* terimakasih ya buat dukungannya ^^ ada apa ya sama fbku? XD *ditebas* aku mau ngasih tau, tapi jangan disini, nanti fb ku terkenal XD *dikubur*

Untuk phanie-chan - iya cie Sasu-chan cemburu cie *teriak pake toa mesjid* ya mungkin karena sesama orang pinter jadi omongan juga nular XD

Untuk Miss. M - ikutan toel-toel Sasuke *diamaterasu* udah ngakuin kok XD dan ini juga udah update petir *kilat udah mainstream*

oke itu aja, seperti biasa yang login balasannya di pm ya...

Sekiaaaan, terimakasih semuaaaaa~


End file.
